harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC)
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC) is the second game in the series GBC. Description Take on the role of Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, his second adventure with more friends, danger and magic. Learn new spells, go on new adventures and make new friends. Harry's world is rendered in beautiful next-generation graphics. Challenge new adversaries as you confront the powers in the heart of the Chamber of Secrets. Description from Amazon.com Take the wheel of a flying car and don't be late for a second term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Based on J.K. Rowling's second book in the series, the game offers players a multitude of new challenges and mysteries in the role of the Boy Who Lived. The Game Boy Color platform features role-playing gameplay in a 2-D journey to Hogwarts. With Quidditch matches, magical duels, and other wizard minigames, this Game Boy Color title allows players to experience multiplayer magical encounters with the denizens of Hogwarts (with the use of the Game Link) and collect the Famous Witches and Wizard Cards.Amazon.com Characters * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Gilderoy Lockhart * Fawkes * Vincent Crabbe * Gregory Goyle * Neville Longbottom * Draco Malfoy * Rubeus Hagrid * Aragog * Tom Riddle * Moaning Myrtle Differences between the book/movie and game * Only in the PC, GBC and PS1 versions do Ron and Lockhart accompany Harry into the Chamber of Secrets like in the book/movie. * Ron doesn't go into the Forbidden Forest with Harry in any of the games except the GBC and PS1 version. In the PC version, the first cutscene of the Forbidden Forest, Harry is with Ron. But then comes an obstacle that only one person can pass. And since then, Harry begins to walk alone. It is remarkable that Ron says: "You'll have to brave the Forbidden Forest alone.". * The Whomping Willow is always located in the Forbidden Forest in all games except the GBC, GBA and PS1 version. * In all the games except the GBC version, Harry has to use Gryffindor's sword to fire lightning or magical energy at the Basilisk, while in the book and movie, he simply kills it by stabbing the sword into the Basilisk's mouth. Whereas in the GBC version, Harry swings the sword normally at the Basilisk. * In the PC/MAC and the PS2 version, the Basilisk lands on the diary, and in the Xbox/Gamecube version, the Basilisk's fang flies up in the air and lands on the diary, when in the book and movie (And PS1/GBC version), Harry stabs it himself. Harry stabs the diary with the sword in the GBC version of the game. Behind the scenes * In the Game Boy version, Harry has to sneak into Filch's Office to take the Marauder's Map but the Map isn't mentioned until the Prisoner of Azkaban. See also * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) Notes and references Category:Game Boy Color (video games) Category:Video games (real-world)